


Tsunami

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick), rock_chick



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen asked for this, he had no idea what a storm it was gonna unleash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://zelda-zee.livejournal.com/profile)[**zelda_zee**](http://zelda-zee.livejournal.com/) as part of the Five Acts kinky comment!fic meme hosted [here](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/583836) by [](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/profile)[**toestastegood**](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/). Prompts: first time, consensual D/S.

Jensen writhes under Jeff, panting and desperate. He's overheated and exhausted, wants to come _now_ , dammit, he was so fucking close - and then that asshole Jeff shoved into him hard and stilled completely, huge cock filling him up and making him crazy. He's teetering on the brink, but not going over. Wants some friction, needs to move like he needs to breathe, but Jeff's pinning him down with his whole weight, and Jensen can barely squirm, let alone hump against the mattress.

He'd like to be swearing like a trooper now, snarling at Jeff to fuck him already, what's the fucking holdup, you dick? But Jeff said noises but no words, and if Jensen has learnt one thing this evening, it's that Jeff is not messing. Jensen's back has the marks to prove it; throbbing rings bitten deep into his muscles, one for every time he forgot or ignored one of the rules. Christ, he must have been insane to suggest this. Just because he goes weak at the knees every time Jeff gets toppy with him, and all but speechless when he's being held down, doesn't necessarily mean he's gonna be into this full-scale BDSM shit. That's _Jeff's_ thing, bossy fucker. Jensen's been obsessing about his safeword for the last half hour, and only sheer bloody-minded stubbornness is stopping him from using it. He whines in frustration.

"What was that, baby?" Jeff rumbles in his ear, an undercurrent of amusement in his tone, then sucks Jensen's earlobe in the way he knows Jensen likes.

Jensen chews on his lip to stop himself from answering. No words. No _words_. Jeff's being a sneaky prick, trying to trip him up. He's slipped three times since Jeff started fucking him, because it's So. Damn. Good, and he's only human for chrissakes. How's he supposed to remember the stupid rules when Jeff's thick, hard cock is pounding into him and making him see stars? But he needs to be careful, doesn't think he can take much more of the biting, especially now Jeff can only reach his shoulders, and has started biting on top of the existing marks. The last one hurt so bad that he'd yelled out before he could stop himself, and Jeff loved hearing that _way_ too much.

Jeff slides out, agonizingly slowly, and then slams back in, the force shoving Jensen a couple of inches up the bed and dragging a groan out of him. He adjusts his grip on the wooden rods of the headboard, braces himself against them for the next thrust. A few more of the slow withdrawals and hard pushes, and then Jeff speeds up, going fast and shallow. His hips are rolling smoothly against Jensen, cock sliding easily in and out of his slick hole, a constant gentle stroke over his prostate. It's divine, and Jensen's so fucking close he can taste it.

"Jeff, _God_."

He's so far gone that this time he doesn't even realize he's fucked up again until Jeff's teeth sink in, third time in the same place - his hips not even pausing for a second - and Jensen howls in pain and bucks against him. His whole body is sparking from over-stimulation, from the pounding in his ass, the heat in his neglected cock, the muted throb of the earlier bites, and now this circle of pure fire in his shoulder, and the whole thing is just too much, and he can't _think._ He wants to come, and he wants to punch Jeff's lights out, and he wants to pass out cold and sleep for a month, and he can't bear any of it.

He's a hair's-breadth away from safewording, has just dredged his word up from the scrambled mess in his brain, when Jeff's arm slides underneath him and grabs his cock.

"Come on, baby, come now."

Every nerve in Jensen's body is screaming, and he grinds into Jeff's fist, wanting to come more than he's wanted anything ever before. He thinks he's finally got enough friction, just a little more, please, _God_ and then a flood of feeling rips through his body like a tsunami - but instead of coming, he's crying. It's completely overwhelming, wells up out of nowhere in a split second, shocking the hell out of him, big wrenching sobs that shake his whole body. He doesn't even know which emotion he's feeling, but it pours out of him unstoppably. He's dimly aware that Jeff has pulled out and rolled him onto his side, drawn him in close and is holding him tight.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I've got you. Let go, baby, let it all out. I got you." Jeff murmurs a litany of love and comfort into his ear as Jensen clutches at him desperately.

Jensen doesn't understand what the fuck is happening, wasn't expecting this - it was supposed to be hot, dirty sex with orgasms all round, and he's mortified to find himself sobbing his heart out for no damn reason while both of their cocks wilt unsatisfied - but he hasn't a hope in hell of actually controlling this, so he just winds his arms around the barrel of Jeff's chest, clinging hard enough to crack ribs, and lets the storm of weeping die down in its own time.

When he's calmed down to an occasional snuffle, Jeff unwinds them from each other and fetches a facecloth to wipe the salty tracks from his face; kisses him gently and then goes to make him hot, sweet tea. When he gets back, he piles up the pillows against the headboard and sits against it with Jensen curled into the vee of his knees, sipping from his mug. Ordinarily, Jensen would bitch about being fussed over and petted like this, but right now it makes him feel cherished, swells his heart with love and quiet joy.

"How are you feeling?"

"I... don't know. Good, actually. Completely wiped. I don't even know why I was crying, it's not like I was miserable or anything." Jensen frowns a little in puzzlement. "Is that usual?"

Jeff shrugs. "It takes everyone different the first time, man. Probably won't happen like that next time, that shit's most likely been waiting to get out of you for _years_."

Jensen muses over that a little, and surprises himself by just how much he wants there to be a next time. He tugs the bedclothes up around them and burrows happily into Jeff's arms.

"I should get to bite the shit out of you next time. Turnabout is fair play."

He pretends not to hear Jeff's snort.  



End file.
